


If You Bothered Me, You Would Know

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: When a sordid author publishes an article about Chat Noir's antics, he begins to think twice about the way he treats his lady.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318





	If You Bothered Me, You Would Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clslovegood47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/gifts).



> This is my first mlb fic! Pretty excited, hope I'm doing this right. Fair warning, it's so cheesy even Plagg wouldn't be able to handle it. Enjoy!

Ladybug swung through the sky, her feet lightly brushing against the rooftops as she passed. She was extremely eager to get to patrol tonight - for it was the one time she could find herself relaxing after a stressful day. She landed at the usual spot, noting her partner already sitting with his back to her. She was greeted with something odd, silence. 

"Chat?" She asked tentatively. From what she could see, his face looked much more tense than normal. She gently reached out to touch his hand. "Chaton, what's wrong?"

He sighed and finally turned to look at her. She could tell he had been out long before she arrived, due to the coldness of his fingers. 

"Do I bother you Ladybug? I mean, with the flirting and stuff?" He asked, not meeting her eyes. 

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Where did that come from?"

Chat turned once more, taking a moment before responding. Ladybug took in the way that he had called her _Ladybug._ The amount of nicknames they shared for each other was astounding. For no m'lady, bugaboo, lb, etc to be spoken was definitely wrong. 

"It's just... this article came out earlier of someone discussing how you're obviously not interested in me. A bunch of people are saying I harass you, and that it makes you uncomfortable." Chat said. 

Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. "Show me it." She demanded. 

He quietly pulled out his baton, and pulled up the disgraceful article. Ladybug scanned through it, her eyes narrowing as she read. She turned to Chat.

" _Kitty."_ She said firmly. "You do not harass me, nor do you make me uncomfortable. This was clearly someone who was bored and wanted views. They know nothing. I _know_ you Chat." She paused, then continued on. "Sure, your timing isn't always the best. And you can be the most annoying partner ever. But I wouldn't change anything about you." She gently took both his hands in her own. He turned to her, his eyes ever so slightly glistening with tears. 

"I'm not around people very often. You know my Dad's a royal ass. You're the first person who's really accepted me the way I am. If I ever broke our friendship, I-I don't know what I would do with myself." He stuttered. "I'll work harder on my timing. I promise." He smiled slightly. 

Ladybug smiled widely at him. "I'm here for you Chat. Always. And besides, if you bothered me, you would know. Remember what I did to Felix?" 

He chuckled, envisioning his lady punching the fraud square in the face. 

She pulled him into a hug, and began to rub circles around his back. "I really do care about you Chaton. I'm sorry I haven't told you that more."

He hugged her back tightly, holding still for a few moments. 

She gently released him. "Ready for patrol?"

He looked at her, examining her face, which was adorned with a loving smile. "Ready as I'll ever be m'lady."


End file.
